Death of the Shichinintai
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: An explenation of how exactly the Shichinintai died. Rated for a LOT of graphic violence. Shounenai JxB


The elaboration of how the Shichinintai died. It begins right where the Shichinintai are in the village where Suikotsu was a doctor for a time. You all know where. Gomen if I make fun of any of our favourite mercenaries! Slight yaoi/shounen-ai overtones, (JakotsuXBankotsu, who else?) so if anybody is uncomfortable with that, please find another fict. BTW, this was actually the second fic I started, but now, it's the 27th that I've posted… And I'll be switching POVs at least once, because of a certain disorder know as MPD or DID. 

I own nothing you know as some one else's.

* * *

"_Oh, shit" _Bankotsu thought as the arrows fell before him and his comrades. "_We're in major trouble, aren't we?"_

"Ooaniki, let's just fight these bastards!" Suikotsu exclaimed.

The young sharyou looked over his shoulder at the attacking soldiers.

"What the hell! We've done this before!" he called to his companions.

Whipping out Banryuu, Bankotsu began attacking any and all enemies in front of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the flash of Jakotsutou. He seriously hoped the wielder of the snake-like sword, Jakotsu, did _not_ play around too long with the daimyo's men. And that wasn't so much out of jealousy but a need to stay alive. Fortunately for the leader of the small band, Jakotsu seemed just to be slashing blindly in front of him, as the rest of the Shichinintai seemed to be doing in this fight of, and for, their lives.

But they had failed to notice the men behind them. Quickly, the daimyo's men grabbed the Shichinintai from behind.

'What the _hell_ is this?!" Bankotsu snarled, trying to rip out of the grasping hands that held him.

The Daimyo, Shikei, stepped forward and said, "I said, you have killed too many. You seven must be destroyed forever."

"I'm not going to take it!" Suikotsu retorted, lunging at the man, the only one who was idiotic to oppose them. But the men restraining him kept him back.

"Now, now. Don't make us kill you before it's time. We have a special show prepared, just for you…" Shikei smirked. He lifted his finger to his lips and blew a short, piercing whistle.

In response, the army surrounding the Shichinintai moved themselves and their captives into a circle.

"Let the fun begin," the daimyou murmured to Bankotsu, as if giving reassurance. Well, he sure as Hell wasn't!

The daimyo raised his arm in a signal, and, a hundred arrows if there's one, Bankotsu thought, flew towards the weakest of the Shichinintai, Kyoukotsu.

The giant cannibalistic mercenary fell with an animal like cry as the arrows entered his brain. Kyoukotsu lips moved in silent words of parting, then, not at all. He was dead.

"Bastards!" Bankotsu hissed, still constantly fighting the men who held him captive. One of the men who held him took out a dagger and plunged it into Bankotsu's left arm. The man repeated the same motion on the other Shichinintai.

Shikei said nothing, but smirked, and walked towards Mukotsu, the second weakest.

"You will watch," the daimyo whispered. With one swift stroke, Shikei sliced the poison user's head off.

"Stop before you anger us beyond the point where your life won't be worth hell!" This time, the remark came from Jakotsu. He cried out as the dagger entered his other arm. The man who had done it to him quickly repeated the same motion on the others.

The cold-hearted daimyo said nothing, but looked Ginkotsu over. After a moment, in which Renkotsu tried desperately to get to his friend, for he knew what was coming and wanted to avoid it, Shikei spoke. "Cut his head off." Yet another sword, from a different man this time, fell. Cutting off the mechanic warrior's head.

"BASTARDS!!!" Renkotsu yelled as he tried to rip out of his captor's grasp. He let out a small cry as a blade buried itself underneath his shoulder blade. Again, the man did the same to the others.

Bankotsu could find nothing to say as he watched his friends, his nakama, being killed while he had no more power than… he'd rather not know.

"And now, the _mighty_ clawed warrior," Shikei drawled, walking toward where Suikotsu was held captive.

All of a sudden, Suikotsu's hair fell down and the green marks on his face disappeared.

"Wha-what? What am I doing here?" he stammered.

"Don't give us that crap!" one of the soldiers holding him said.

"Please, I have a village to take care of!"

"Do you really think we'll believe that, mercenary?"

"You- What did you call me?!"

"Mercenary, Suikotsu of the Shichinintai," the daimyo replied. A grin flitted across his face. "A murderer."

Suikotsu saw a young man he didn't know call to him then all went black. His head had been severed.

Bankotsu was speechless, having run out of curses long ago.

Shikei then took out a knife and plunged it into Bankotsu's knee. The teenager cried out, and the cold-hearted daimyo did the same to Jakotsu and Renkotsu. Shikei knew that Bankotsu would be in more pain if his friends were injured than just him.

"Heh heh heh…. Let's see how well the Shichinintai can managed with only two…." the daimyo muttered.

"You're never going to get me!" Renkotsu snarled. To prove his point, he reared upwards. But the pain his wounded knee caused was too great. He slumped down, moments before the sword forced him down.

"Damn bastards!" Bankotsu cried, earning yet another painful wound.

"Calm down, boy," Shikei said. "I know you're anxious for the end. Well, it'll come soon…." He walked towards Jakotsu.

"Wha- No!"

Jakotsu was limp in his captors' hands. Almost dead, but this bastard of a daimyo would finish him off soon.

The daimyo's sword was only inches away from his neck when Jakotsu spoke, but only loud enough for Bankotsu to hear the words faintly.

"Sayonara, Bankotsu…" he whispered, managing a weak smile. In the sliver flash of a sword, he was dead.

"Ja…ko…tsu…. JAKOTSU!!!!!" Bankotsu cried. Memories swam before his eyes, of him and Jakotsu, from when they had met, to when he had had the idea to start the Shichinintai, to now. He knew he was going to die, but he wasn't going to let _this _death pass.

He threw the men who where holding him, and ran towards their leader, Shikei.

With a feral yell, Bankotsu leaped at Shikei. He had failed to see the trap. All he had thought of was avenging his comrades' murders.

A man raced in behind the mercenary, and his sword sliced Bankotsu's head off his neck.

_No…! _Bankotsu thought. _I'm sorry, guys. I couldn't…._ Everything faded into blackness.

* * *

I hope it was at least good, if not darker than I usually read/write. And _I_ was the one to run out of curses...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


End file.
